Burned Honebami
by TrafalgarTum
Summary: Unit Kedua diberangkatkan pada Kebakaran Besar Meireki 1657. Nasib Honebami berada di tangan Namazuo kala itu, bersama dengan kakaknya Ichigo Hitofuri yang menentang penyelamatan pedang Honebami.


ICHIGO keluar dari ruangan Saniwa dan membawa gulungan kertas berisi keterangan untuk keberangkatan ke garis depan bersama dengan unit kedua yaitu Tonbokiri, Yagen, Doudanuki, dan Mutsunokami. Lalu ia segera menyampaikannya kepada Namazuo, karena dia adalah salah satu anggota yang juga akan ikut bersamanya.

"Namazuo, ada perintah keberangkatan lagi." Tutur Ichigo yang saat itu telah membuka pintu shoji kamar Namazuo dan terlihatnya sendirian melipat pakaian-pakaian di sana. Lalu ia mengambil duduk tepat di sebelah Namazuo dan membuka gulungan kertas itu.

.

.

.

"Edo tahun seribu enam ratus lima puluh tujuh…–" jelas Namazuo saat itu, lalu saat dia baca lebih seksama, "–tunggu! Kebakaran Besar Meireki? Saat Honebami–"

Saat itu Ichigo segera menutup gulungan tersebut, "Sudahlah," lalu dia segera bangkit berdiri dan akan beranjak, "…kita akan diberangkatkan tiga hari lagi. Sampai saat itu jangan beritahukan siapa-siapa dahulu." Lalu Ichigo pergi melewati pintu shoji dan menghilang.

* * *

HORIKAWA berlarian menyusuri lorong _engawa_ dengan membawa meja kecil yang bertumpukkan yang tingginya bahkan lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Di persimpangan lorong ketika ia akan berbelok, Ishikirimaru tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan Horikawa hingga meja kecil yang dibawanya sedikit oleng ke depan seakan hendak terjatuh, namun akhirnya meja itu dapat ditahan oleh Ishikiri dari depan.

"Woahh… woahh… Mau dibantuin?" tanya Ishikirimaru yang sedang menahan meja kecil. Wajahnya sekilas sedikit terkejut mengetahui meja-meja itu akan merobohinya dan Horikawa bila dia tidak sigap menahannya.

"Ahh… Maaf Ishikirimaru-san. Tapi tak perlu tak apa. Sedikit lagi akan sampai di ruang makan." Jawab Horikawa sembari membenarkan jemari-jemarinya agar tak roboh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Horikawa! Ayo cepaat!" dari kejauhan terdengar suara Kanesada yang memanggil-manggil Horikawa agar segera datang. Kanesada yang saat itu sedang menata piring-piring ke tiap meja kecil agar segera disajikan.

Ishikirimaru terkejut mendengar suara Kanesada yang berteriak dan Horikawa hanya tersenyum malu mengetahui bila Ishikirimaru mendengarnya. "Ah, Ishikirimaru-san… Saya cabut dulu, ya." Segera Horikawa kembali berlari meninggalkan tempat dan Ishikirimaru hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangannya dan wajah yang kebingungan heran. Tapi sebenarnya saat itu pikiran Ishikirimaru adalah kedekatannya dengan Kanesada.

Di tempat lain ada juga Imanotsurugi yang membawa ember dengan jerami berlimpah dari dalam lumbung jerami. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak merontokkan jerami-jerami itu menuju kandang kuda dimana Iwatooshi menunggunya sembari menggosokkan tubuh kuda menggunakan sikat.

" _Uma_ (Kuda)-san! Makanannya sudah datang!" panggil Imanotsurugi dan segera ia menjatuhkan setumpukan jerami-jerami yang dia bawa.

"Lama!" Iwatooshi segera menghentikan gerak tangannya itu dan memandangi Imanosturugi kesal. "Kudanya segera kasih makan, tuh!"

"Ehehe… maafin, dong." Lalu dia memandangi Iwatooshi yang sedang menggosok-gosok kuda beberapa saat. "Hey! Aku mau coba gosok-gosok Uma-san, dong." Ia menyodorkan tangannya dan juga melompat-lompat untuk meraih sikat yang dibawa oleh Iwatooshi.

Namun oleh Iwatooshi tangannya yang membawa sikat diangkatnya tinggi-tingi sehingga Imanotsurugi tak mampu merebutnya. "Tidak bisa. Kamu pendek. Nanti punggung kudanya nggak bersih."

Imanotsurugi hanya bisa menghentikan sikapnya itu dan mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kalau aja aku tetap jadi ootachi aku hampir menyamai tinggimu." Sebelumnya Imanotsurugi adalah Ootachi dengan panjang seratus sembilan puluh lima centimeter. Dan panjang naginata biasanya berukuran dua meter.

Tak lupa juga di ladang, Ichigo dan Mutsunokami sibuk memanen lobak putih di kala terik matahari menyerang. Kadang kala ketika Mutsunokami melepas bandananya yang digunakan untuk menyeka keringatnya, dia melihat sekumpulan Tantou berlarian main.

"Dasar, anak kecil memang sulit diatur kalau disuruh membantu." Tutur Mutsunokami ketika meregangkan tubuhnya saking pegalnya. Ia yang awalnya memasang wajah sebal ketika melihat para Tantou bersenang-senang saat orang-orang dewasa lainnya pada sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tapi saat itu Mutsunokami juga menampilkan senyumnya setelah melihat wajah-wajah bahagia para Tantou.

"Hahaha… Tapi tenang juga melihat mereka bersenang-senang." Sahut Ichigo yang sedang memasukkan lobak-lobak ke dalam keranjang. Lalu dia berdiri untuk menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk yang mengalungi lehernya sembari memandangi Toudan yang juga sedang bermain-main.

Mutsunokami segera beranjak untuk mengambil keranjang yang berisi lobak dan akan di bawanya ke dapur. Dia memposisikan keranjang itu agar tangannya nyaman sembari mengucapkan salam kepada Ichigo, "kalau begitu aku antar ini dulu."

"Baiklah." Ichigo yang membalasnya masih sibuk memasukkan lobak-lobak itu ke dalam keranjang. Sedangkan Mutsunokami sudah menghilang berbelok di persimpangan.

Di dapur, Mutsunokami yang baru datang segera meletakkan keranjang berisi lobak itu. Shokudaikiri sibuk merebus sup dan sesekali dia cicipi. Sedangkan ada Namazuo dan juga Honebami sedang membakar ikan sanma. Saking mengepulnya asap saat itu yang keluar lewat jendela, dan juga ada yang melesat hingga menggelitik hidung Mutsunokami.

"Uenaakk! Jadi nggak sabar buat makan nanti!" Mutsunokami memecah kefokusan mereka yang awalanya sedikit tegang. "Dapur jadi kelihatan rame, ya!"

"Oh, Mustunokami. Good job! Makasih ya, lobaknya." Seru Shokudaikiri sembari menuju keranjang itu dan membawa beberapa lobak. Lobak-lobak itu segera dia potong dan di masukkannya ke dalam panci berisi sup panas.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kita kan sedang membuat pesta makan-makan untuk menyambut pedang Tenka Goken pertama di citadel ini." Tutur Namazuo membalas perkataan Mutsunokami sebelumnya. Hidungnya sesekali ia tutup saking mengepulnya asap.

"Kalo gak salah namanya… Mi-ka-zu-ki–," tangannya ia letakkan di dagu, bola matanya berputar-putar, raut wajahnya memasang seolah sedang berpikir, lalu di kepala Mustunokami terlintas sebuah nama, "–MUNECHIKA!" Matanya terbelalak setelah mampu menjawabnya.

Dari luar terdengar hentakan kaki keras yang seakan berlari. Suaranya semakin mendekat ke arah dapur dimana mereka sedang sibuk bekerja. Di balik pintu datanglah Hasebe dengan nafasnya yang tak teratur dan terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Mikazuki Munechika, sudah datang!" seru Hasebe membuat yang lain terkejut dan suasana menjadi tegang.

"Apaaa! Cepat segera selesaikan!" Shokudaikiri segera menyiapkan mangkuk-mangkuk agar diisikan sup oleh Shokudaikiri. "Oi, Mutsunokami, Hasebe! Kalau sudah menyelesaikan tugas kalian sendiri, bantu kami!"

Segera saat itu Hasebe menghampiri Shokudaikiri, "Apa yang perlu aku lakukan?" Wajahnya terlihat masih cemas.

"Hanya masukkan saja supnya ke tiap mangkuk!" jawab Shokudaikiri.

Lalu ada Mutsunokami yang ikut kebingungan tapi dia juga seperti malas mengerjakan, "Aku juga?"

"Bantuin bakar ikan sanmanya, nih!" jawab Namzuo sebal dan cemas.

Akhirnya semua mengerjakan tugasnya sedikit terburu-buru. Disana ada Honebami yang mengantarkan piring-piring itu ke ruang makan. Namazuo dan Mutsunokami tetap membakar ikan sanma sedangkan Shokudaikiri dan Hasebe sibuk memasukkan sup ke tiap mangkuk. Munechika masih berada bersama dengan Saniwa, dan masih bercakap-cakap. Semua hampir selesai ketika Munechika menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke tempat makan dan betapa terkejutnya semua sudah berkumpul di tempat makan.

"Hooo…, acara makan-makan untuk menyambutku? Wah, terkenal sekali aku. Hahaha…" Semua pada bersorak riang atas kedatangan Munechika yang saat itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan. Dan segera menghampiri meja kecil nya yang berada lurus di depannya. Namun Shokudaikiri yang sudah berada duduk di depan meja kecilnya terkejut karena melihat meja milih Munechika masih belum genap piringnya. Mangkuk sup tidak ada di sana. Lalu dia berbicara kepada Namazuo di sebelahnya.

"Dimana Honebami? Tidak ada sup disana." Tanya Shokudaikiri bingung dan matanya menghadap ke meja Munechika. Sedangkan Munechika sudah mulai berjalan menuju mangkuknya. Sempat terlintas di kepala mereka, acara makan-makan ini gagal.

Sekali lagi suara hentakan kaki yang keras seperti berlari mendekati ruang makan. Lalu dari balik pintu itu juga terdengar suara lagi, "Piring terakhir!" Dan saat akhirnya muncul Honebami dengan membawa semangkuk sup yang dipegangnya erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya. Honebami yang saat itu sudah melihat Munechika duduk di tempatnya dan semua Toudan yang menghadap dirinya akhirnya dia menghentikan langkah cepat kakinya. Berdiri malu dan menundukkan kepala, terdiam menghadap Munechika.

"Maaf, saya akan mengantarkan mangkuk Anda. " Mikazuki yang saat itu terkejut melihat Honebami. Honebami memang tak terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini, seperti berteriak dan berlari. Tapi karena ini memang darurat. Dia berjalan pelan menuju meja Munechika, dan kakinya ikut gemetaran.

Setelah akhirnya ia meletakkan mangkuk ke mejanya, Munechika menyapa Honebami, "Ara… Honebami! Kita bertemu kembali, ya. Tak perlu formal-formal gitu."

Honebami yang saat itu kebingungan dan hanya membalas, "Ah, baiklah."

Semua berlangsung cukup meriah dan sedikit demi sedikit mereka mulai saling dekat. Kanesada yang sebagai pemimpin atau pembimbing di citadel ini memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan meminta pula kepada Munechika agar tidak sungkan-sungkan memintai tolong padanya. Suasana tambah meriah pula karena Midare mulai menyanyi di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dan sejujurnya malah makin kacau saja semenjak Mutsunokami, Yamabushi dan toudan-toudan yang ramai berteriak-teriak dalam ruangan. Dan mereka bahkan bermabuk-mabukan karena sake yang disediakan disana sampai hari hampir malam.

Mungkin karena saking ributnya, akhirnya bintang tamunya pergi keluar dan duduk di bibir engawa untuk menghirup udara segar. Di dalam memang cukup pengap karena bau sake yang hingga seluruh ruangan. Honebami yang mengetahui Mikazuki keluar akhirnya dia ikuti dengan membawa dua gelas teh hangat bersamanya. Honebami duduk di samping Munechika lalu akhirnya menyodorkan segelas teh hangat kedepan Munechika. Munechika yang awalnya tak menyadari Honebami di sampingnya hanya terkejut kecil ketika gelas itu berada di depannya.

Mikazuki akhirnya menerima gelas berisi teh hangat pemberian Honebami itu dan juga ia mengucapkan, "Ah, terima kasih." Lalu dia kembali mengadah ke atas untuk memandangi bintang-bintang malam itu. Walaupun cahaya bintang itu masih kalah dengan cahaya lampu yang berada di ruangan makan, tapi bintang dan bulan sabit malam itu masih memancarkan cahayanya dan merubah langit kelam menjadi indah.

Saat itulah Honebami memulai pembicaraan, "Munechika, terkait yang tadi, sepertinya sebelumnya kau sudah mengingatku." Saat itu Honebami pasti sangat merasa bersalah karena sudah melupakan Munechika.

"Apa? Sepertinya kau sudah melupakan kakek tua sepertiku–"

"–ah! Maaf, bukannya aku ingin mengecewakanmu, tapi karena aku tidak memiliki ingatan sebelum aku terbakar. Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana diriku sebelumnya?" Honebami pun menyela pembicaraannya.

Saat itu mereka saling berbincang, menambah kedekatan diantara mereka. Dari balik pintu Namazuo hanya memandang dan dia ikut tersenyum. Tapi di balik senyumnya, masih ada kecemasan akan Honebami. Sejujurnya saat itu dia ingin menghentikan cerita Mikazuki karena dia takut Honebami akan sedih karena telah kehilangan ingatannya yang berharga dulu sekali. Namazuo saat itu hanya pergi meninggalkan mereka seakan tak pernah mendengar cerita-cerita itu.

* * *

Malam itu benar-benar melelahkan dan menyisakan ruangan yang hancur berantakan. Semua masih tertidur dengan posisi yang acak-acakan di ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Namazuo yang kembali tidur di kamarnya malam itu telah terbangun pagi ini. Kelelahan yang dia bawa semalam membuat tidurnya terasa nyenyak dan membuat paginya sangat segar walaupun ia terlihat bangun sedikit lebih siang daripada biasanya.

Dan saat Namazuo menghampiri dapur untuk meminum segelas air, ia mendapati nasi sisa kemarin dalam _kamamaeshi_ yang sudah kering. Karena pagi itu dia belum memutuskan untuk melakukan kegiatan lain, dia akhirnya menyiduk nasi dan diletakkannya ke dalam suatu wadah seperti mangkuk kecil lalu segera beranjak menuju ke jembatan kecil di atas kolam di beranda citadel.

Ikan koi berkumpul ketika nasi itu jatuh ke dasar kolam, memberikan percikan-percikan air. Seperti biasa, pagi itu dia masih menggunakan jaket dan trainingnya, rambutnya masih acak-acakan dan wajahnya masih mengantuk hingga sesekali menguap hingga akhirnya Honebami menghampiri dengan tiba-tiba di sampingnya.

"Ohayou, Honebami." Namazuo yang malah menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Honebami hanya membalas dengan anggukkan, seperti biasa dia yang pendiam. Wajahnya tak kalah hampir sama dengan Namazuo yang terlihat mengantuk. Saat itu mereka hanya diam melihat tingkah ikan-ikan yang sedang diberi makan Namazuo hingga akhirnya Honebami memecah keheningan.

"Kita ini ditempa oleh penempa yang sama, bukan?" Honebamilah yang memulai pertanyaan.

"Ya, oleh Awataguchi Yoshimitsu. Bersama dengan Ichigo-nii dan adik-adik kita yang lainnya." Saat itu ia berpindah ke sisi jembatan yang lain, dan melemparkan nasi-nasi itu. Tapi Honebami hanya tetap di posisi awalnya. "Ada apa? Pagi-pagi sudah mengatakan hal semacam itu dan bukannya kau sudah tau sedari dulu?" Namazuo berbalik tanya kepada Honebami. Saat itu wajahnya kembali cemas, dan semenjak pembicaraannya dengan Munechika kemarin sepertinya Honebami akan membawa-bawa cerita itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya terbawa oleh cerita Munechika kemarin. Ah… aku kemarin menghampiri Mikazuki."

 _Seperti yang telah kuduga_ , pikir Namazuo. "Memangnya apa yang Munechika ceritakan kepadamu?"

"Tentang aku di saat masih berada di bawah kepemilikan keluarga Ashikaga. Tapi aku juga sedih karena tak mendengar sesuatu yang membuatku mengingatmu."

Tentu saja Honebami tak mengingatnya, karena saat itu Namazuo dan Ichigo sudah dipindahkan sebelum kejadian yang menimpa Honebami. Great Fire of Meireki yang membuat Honebami terbakar parah dan menderita trauma sehingga kehilangan ingatannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi di saat Namazuo masih mengingat memori-memori bersama Honebami, namun di sisi lain Honebami tak sedikitpun mengingat memori-memori itu. Sesungguhnya itulah yang membuat Namazuo sedih akan Honebami.

 _Aku ingin menolongnya, jauh dari lubuk hatiku terdalam, sesungguhnya aku serasa seperti ikut merasakan sakit_ , setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Namazuo saat itu juga. Lalu dia terpikirkan untuk menyelamatkan Honebami pada keberangkatan selanjutnya. Edo pada tahun seribu enam ratus lima puluh tujuh, saat Kebakaran Besar Meireki. Namun sepertinya dia perlu izin dari Honebami sendiri. "Honebami, apa aku boleh membawamu pergi dari–"

' _Duk!'_ perkataannya berhenti Jiroutachi yang akan keluar tiba-tiba tersandung diantara kayu-kayu engawa. Saat itu Honebami yang cuek tak biasa dengan sigapnya lalu pergi menghampiri Jiroutachi–mungkin untuk membantunya bangun.

'– _api itu?_ ' Namazuo yang saat itu hanya bisa melanjutkan perkataannya pelan yang mungkin Honebami tak mendengarnya dan memandangi langkahnya pergi.

* * *

Akhirnya waktu keberangkatan mereka telah tiba dan saat pagi buta ini mereka sudah pada bersiap-siap. Namazuo yang saat itu juga sudah terbangun, menyalakan lampu andon yang redup karena dia tak ingin mengganggu Honebami dan Aoe yang tidur seruangan dengannya. Dia memakaikan seragamnya dan juga pelindungnya dengan pelan-pelan, tak lupa pedangnya yang telah di asah sebelumnya juga segera dia selipkan di ikat pinggangnya.

Mereka yang telah bersiap telah berkumpul halaman citadel dan mesin waktu sudah mulai mereka nyalakan hingga akhirnya pandangan mereka mulai kabur dan sampai di sebuah tempat dengan rumah-rumah disamping mereka. Sepertinya mereka berada di wilayah kumuh penduduk melihat rumah-rumah yang terlihat rapuh dan tua tapi keadaan terasa sepi senyap.

"Lalu kapan Pasukan Retrogade datang?" tanya Yagen sembari melihat-lihat sekitar.

Lalu sebagai ketua pasukan, Ichigo sontak menjawabnya. "Pasukan Retrogade akan datang ketika kebakaran itu terjadi dan mereka akan membunuh Tokugawa Ietsuna agar bakufu menganggap kematiannya dikarenakan oleh kebakaran saat itu."

"Lalu sekarang ngapain?" tanya Namazuo kali itu.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita patroli saja terlebih dahulu." Jawab Ichigo spontan, lalu akhirnya mereka membagi kelompok. Ichigo sendiri dengan Namazuo, lalu Doudanuki dengan Mutsunokami, dan tak lupa terakhir saat itu Tonbokiri dengan Yagen.

Saat itu mereka akhirnya berpisah, Ichigo dan Namazuo berjalan-jalan di sekitar jalanan kota yang ramai _–_ yang sepertinya ini pasar dan sedikit melakukan pembicaraan.

"Ichii-nii, mumpung aku disini, aku ingin berniat menyelamatkan Honebami. Ichii-nii mau bergabung?" saat itu Namazuo berbicara yang sontak membuat Ichigo kaget akan pembicaraannya.

"Tidak boleh!" tolak Ichigo mentah-mentah.

"Aku takut kalau Honebami sedih jika ia telah melupakan masa lalu berharganya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi Honebami tak akan semudah itu…"

"Ichii-nii sayang Honebami?"

Ichigo saat itu sontak mendengar pertanyaan Namazuo, "T-Tentu saja!"

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tak ingin menolong Honebami?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin _–_ " balas Ichigo terpotong karena sekelompok ronin dengan katana di tangan mereka menghadang Ichigo dan Namazuo dari depan. Sontak Ichigo dan Namazuo kaget dan tangannya sudah berada pada gagang pedang untuk siap ditarik. Seluruh orang-orang di pasar itu bergidik melihat pedang-pedang para ronin itu dan bahkan ada yang berusaha berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Kalian dari _bakufu_?!" tanya salah satu ronin dengan sedikit menyentak.

"Bukan!" jawab Ichigo saat itu.

"Dengan pakaian kalian yang seperti itu, tidak mungkin kalau kalian bukan dari _bakufu_!" sentak ronin saat itu lalu akhirnya mereka menarik pedangnya dan mendaratkan pedangnya kepada Ichigo dan juga Namazuo, tapi pada akhirnya mereka berhasil menangkis pedang para ronin itu.

Dari samping Namazuo, ada pula ronin yang akan menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya, namun Namazuo yang saat itu sedang menangkis pedang ronin yang berada di depannya dan akhirnya dia berusaha melompat mundur sedikit jauh dari Ichigo untuk menghindari serangan dari keduanya. Namun, Namazuo masih dihadang lagi oleh beberapa ronin, sehingga dia terpaksa mundur lebih jauh lagi dari Ichigo. Sepertinya para ronin itu sedang menggiring Namazuo menjauhi Ichigo, hingga akhirnya sebagian ronin itu berhenti menggiringnya di tempat sedikit jauh dari Ichigo.

"Hahaha… akhirnya kau sendirian sekarang. Akan lebih berbahaya kalau kalian bersama, walaupun kau terlihat sangat lemah." Ujar salah satu ronin.

"Hahaha…" tawa Namazuo saat itu membuat ketegangan diantara para ronin kala itu, pasalnya seharusnya Namazuo takut karena dihadang oleh ronin-ronin, namun Namazuo hanya menertawai mereka, "Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian, ya. Kalian yang malah menggiringku ketempat sepi seperti ini malah menguntungkanku, karena aku akhirnya tidak akan menahan kemampuanku disini."

Para ronin yang saat merasa diremehkan segera akhirnya mengayunkan pedangnya dan mendaratkannya kepada Namazuo. Namazuo yang berhasil menangkis serangannya dan juga menyerangnya namun dengan menggunakan sisi tumpul pedangnya hingga akhirnya para ronin itu jatuh pingsan karena pedangnya.

"Sekarang… sepertinya aku berpisah cukup jauh dengan Ichi-nii." Gumam Namazuo pelan lalu akhirnya dia mulai berjalan untuk kembali kepada Ichigo. Namun dari kejauhan, terlihat Tonbokiri yang berlarian menuju ke arahnya.

"Tonbokiri-san!" sapa Namazuo kepadanya, lalu Tonbokiri berhenti dan menghampiri. "Ada apa? Yagen-san dimana?"

"Kami terpisah. Namazuo-dono dimana Ichigo-dono?" tanya Tonbokiri kala itu.

"Maaf aku juga berpisah dengannya." Lalu jauh di belakang Tonbokiri, terlihat kepulan asap yang sangat tinggi. "Tonbokiri-san! Ada apa disana? Kenapa ada kepulan asap?" lalu terdengar suara lonceng berkelanjutan tanda kebakaran terjadi.

Tobokiri juga ikut berpaling menghadap ke belakang, "Apinya sudah mulai membesar!" lalu kembali menghadap Namazuo dan mengatakan, "Kami terpisah karena Pasukan Retrogade."

"Apa? Pasukan Retrogade sudah terlebih dahulu kemari? Kalau begitu kita harus menyelamatkan Yagen-san!" seru Namazuo hingga akhirnya mereka pergi menuju Yagen.

* * *

Langit sudah mulai gelap, senja telah lewat, datang bulan berwarna putih pucat menerangi ibukota Edo kala itu. Mereka tak kunjung bertemu dengan Yagen dan Ichigo bahkan Mutsunokami dan Doudanuki, akhirnya mereka hanya berlarian tanpa tujuan sembari berburu Pasukan Retrogade. Mereka berhenti di ketinggian dan melihat kastil Edo dengan langit kemerahan karena api telah mendekati kastil.

"Tonbokiri-san," Namazuo yang memandangi kastil Edo lekat-lekat memanggil, dan Tonbokiri yang juga ikut memandangi kastil itu seketika berpaling ke arah Namzuo yang berada sedikit di depannya. Tak terlihat raut wajahnya kala itu oleh Tonbokiri tapi terlihat jelas tangannya mengepal dengan kuat, dan mungkin itu akan melukainya karena kuku-kukunya. "aku merasa seakan memiliki dendam saat melihat kastil itu," dan yang sebenarnya dari Namazuo adalah matanya yang memancarkan warna kemerahan karena api yang terlihat bagai cerminan rasa dendamnya.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu, Namazuo-dono?" tanya Tonbokiri terlihat begitu cemas setelah melihat kengerian Namazuo kala itu.

"Apa kamu tahu mengapa Honebami terlihat sangat pendiam?"

"Umn… Aku sedikit mengerti beberapa sejarah dari pedang yang ada di Citadel. Kalau tidak salah, dia kehilangan ikatan karena telah terbakar dan membuatnya trauma."

"Benar, dan yang membakarnya adalah api-api ini."

"Jangan-jangan…! Namazuo-dono!" saat Tonbokiri kala itu meneriakan namanya, Namazuo pergi menghampiri kastil itu. Saat itu Tonbokiri hanya berpikir untuk mengehentikannya dan akhirnya mengejar Namazuo yang semakin menjauh itu.

Setelah masuk ke dalam halaman istana yang luas itu, Tonbokiri tak luput bayangan beberapa Pasukan Retrogade yang terlihat jelas bagai siluet karena cahaya bulan yang terlihat sangat besar. Hingga akhirnya saat itu Tonbokiri dipojokkan oleh dua pilihan berat, salah satunya adalah tetap mengejar Namazuo, tapi ia juga harus mengejar Pasukan Retrogade yang sudah berada dalam jangkauan matanya itu.

Saat itu ia mencoba memanggil Namazuo untuk menyadarkannya, tapi saking luasnya halaman itu, mungkin tak akan terdengar olehnya. Dia berhenti tiba-tiba, memandangi Namazuo yang berlari dan memperlebar jarak antara keduanya, dan berbelok arah menuju Pasukan Retrogade itu, karena dia sadar bahwa saat ini tujuannya disini adalah menyelamatkan Tokugawa Ietsuna agar tak tersentuh oleh Pasukan Retrogade.

* * *

Tak jarang juga para prajurit bakufu berlalu liang, dengan menggunakan pakaian lengkap beserta senjatanya tak lupa juga lentera yang terlihat kuning terang itu untuk pencahayaan malam. Namazuo hanya berjalan mengendap-endap mengamati mereka dari kegelapan di lorong-lorong sempit bangunan hingga akhirnya dia menarik salah satu prajurit tanpa disadari rekannya dan berusaha menyamar menggunakan pakaiannya. Lalu dia mencoba untuk mengikuti mereka dengan harapan Namazuo dapat menemukan tempat dimana Honebami disimpan.

Cahaya merah terlihat di depan matanya ketika dia mencoba mengikuti para prajurit itu, seakan mereka berjalan ke arahnya. Hingga akhirnya terlihat ujung-ujung api yang sangat tinggi terlihat dari atas atap-atap rumah. Ketika Namazuo berbelok, terlihat bangunan itu terbakar sangat hebat. Tentu saja api-api itu terlihat bahkan tertutup oleh rumah-rumah, karena yang terbakar adalah _Tenshu_ –menara penjaga (eng. Keep) yang masih masuk wilayah dalam kastil Edo.

Namazuo saat itu hanya terkejut, karena hanya bangunan yang masih merupakan wilayah kastil Edo yang terbakar, karena itu dia berpikir hanya itu bangunan yang sekiranya menyimpan Honebami yang akan terbakar. Tapi dia tak habis pikir juga karena bangunan utama berada tidak jauh dari _Tenshu,_ bisa saja api cepat merambat melalui pepohonan yang berada di samping bangunan itu. Namun saat ini, hanya bangunan itu saja yang pasti.

Saat ini dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana dia akan masuk, karena bangunan itu sudah penuh dikerumuni prajurit yang berusaha memadamkan api dengan menyalurkan bak-bak berisi air. Walaupun itu tak mungkin terjadi dengan bangunan yang sebegitu tinggi dan megahnya, namun mereka setidaknya berusaha mengurangi api. Seketika Namazuo berusaha masuk melewati pintu yang masih bercelah agar dapat dimasuki.

"Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang prajurit sebelum Namazuo makin jauh memasuki bangunan.

"Tentu saja menyelamatkan mereka yang terjebak di dalam!" tentu saja itu hanya alasan agar Namazuo dapat masuk kedalam bangunan dan segera mencari dimana Honebami disimpan.

Prajurit itu hanya bisa diam tercengang menatap Namazuo, mungkin saat itu dia berpikir bahwa dia adalah prajurit yang pemberani. "Yosh! Semuanya! Ayo kita bantu dia!" serunya memberi perintah kepada rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Tidak! Cukup aku saja! Jika kalian semua celaka akan sangat merepotkan, namun jika hanya aku saja yang celaka…" semua hanya memandanginya kagum karena perkataannya.

"Apa kau yakin tak apa? Semoga dewa menyelamatkanmu! Pergi!" serunya membuat prajurit yang lain bersimpati dengannya dan memberikan senyum semangat kepada Namazuo. Namazuo hanya membalas senyumnya hingga akhirnya dia berbalik arah dan segera berlari hingga figurnya hilang tertutup oleh asap tebal menutupinya.

Setidaknya dengan akting membuatnya berhasil masuk ke dalam bangunan dan tetap saja tujuan utamanya adalah mencari Honebami. Suara kakinya yang menghentakkan lantai kayu terdengar dengan keras, bersamaan dengan kayu-kayu yang mulai roboh karena terbakar. Tak lupa tangannya mentup hidungnya agar dia tidak menghirup asap-asap itu. Ia lewati semua lorong dan dia buka semua ruangan. Hingga ada satu ruangan dimana saat ia buka, terdapat seorang prajurit yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia berhenti sejenak, memandanginya bimbang. Hingga akhirnya dia membopongnya keluar walaupun sungguh itu merepotkan.

Ia kembali ke dalam bangunan, kembali mencari hingga akhirnya dia berhenti pada satu pintu dan saat dibukanya muncul Ichigo di ujung ruangan. Dia memegang sebilah pedang wakizashi yang sepertinya dia pungut dari pajangan pedang yang berada di sampingnya. Tentu saja Namazuo hanya terkejut, dan Ichigo membalas dengan memandangnya.

"Ichi-nii, apa kau akan menyelamatkan Honebami?" wajah Namazuo kala itu tentu saja sangat bahagia, dengan matanya yang berkilau dan senyumnya yang lebar, serasa saat itu kakaknya menjadi harapan baginya.

Ichigo hanya memandang sedih pedang Honebami, "Kenapa kau digilakan oleh Honebami?" saat itu kata-katanya pelan dan matanya beralih kepada Namazuo dengan wajah prihatin.

"Kau bicara apa, Ichi-nii? Ayo segera bawa pergi Honebami." Wajahnya tetap saja girang.

"Maaf Namazuo, maaf Honebami, aku tidak bisa." Saat itu Namazuo memandangnya gelisah, seakan dia tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya, "Namazuo, aku yakin Honebami tidak akan terima dengan perbuatanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bertaruh dia cukup bahagia dengan dirinya yang sudah berada di Citadel bersama dengan semua dan bertemu denganmu, Namazuo."

Namazuo hanya memandangnya tajam seakan itu hanya gertakan, "Bagaimana kau seyakin itu?"

"Aku tak bisa menyerahkan pedang ini kepadamu." Pedang di tangan kanannya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi, dan pedang Honebami di tangan kirinya ia posisikan horizontal, seakan sudah jelas apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Tung _–_ "Namazuo berlari dan berusaha merebut pedang Honbami, namun pedang Ichigo telah diayunkannya kuat-kuat dan mendarat di pedang Honebami, _kratak!_ menimbulkan retakan kecil yang kian memanjang, dan akhirnya mematahkannya menjadi dua. Pedang Honebami yang hanya sebuah pajangan membuatnya rapuh tak seperti pedang Ichigo yang selalu terasah, membuatnya mudah untuk dipatahkan.

.

.

.

Namazuo membeku menatap tajam-tajam serpihan Honebami yang telah jatuh ke kayu itu, dan spontan semua kata marahnya terlontar kepada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam mendengarnya, memandangnya prihatin, lalu dia meletakkan Honebami yang telah terbelah itu. Ichigo mendekatinya, lalu memeluk Namazuo, sontak Namazuo berhenti berbicara dan menangis entah karena dia menyesal atas perbuatannya atau juga karena dia tidak mampu menyelamatkan Honebami.

" _Daijoubu ka_ , Namazuo?" Namazuo memandangnya, dengan wajah payah dan memalukan, "Nangis aja, lepasin semuanya."

"Kenapa, ichi-nii?"

"Kau sepertinya memandang Honebami menyedihkan, tapi aku memandangnya yang paling bersemangat. Apalagi saat Mikazuki menceritakan semua tentangnya, dia begitu senang mendengar bagaimana dirinya." Mereka saling diam di posisinya saat itu, lalu Ichigo melepas pelukannya, "Yosh, kita nggak boleh diam terus di sini, ayo gabung bersama yang lain."

Lalu mereka mengambil langkah pergi dari bangunan itu, dan beberapa sudah terlihat roboh. Tentu saja mereka akan melewati prajurit-prajurit itu, namun mereka hanya melongo ketika Ichigo dan Namazuo lewat. Lalu Namazuo dan Ichigo segera beranjak pergi menuju bangunan utama dimana yang lain berkumpul.

* * *

Yagen terpental saat menangkis serangan dari seorang Pasukan Retrogade itu, diantara celah itu Mutsunokami mencoba untuk menembaknya, namun ketika ia menarik pelatuknya yang keluar hanya suara revolvernya yang kehabisan peluru. Doudanuki dan Tonbokiri hanya terlihat lelah dan saat ini sedang terlihat berancang-ancang memposisikan tombak dan pedangnya.

"Sial! Peluruku!" pekik Mutsunokami sebal sembari memandangi revolvernya dan memutar-memutar tabung pelurunya.

"Kuat sekali dia!" seru Yagen.

"Kebiishi?" tanya Tonbokiri.

"Mungkin." Balas Yagen

Di kala semua lengah, Kebiishi itu segera memutarkan badannya kesamping, menghadap ke sebuah fusuma yang terbuka, dimana disanalah Ietsuna terduduk ketakutan sembari mundur perlahan ketika Kebiishi itu memandangnya.

"Sial! Kebiishinya!" jerit Yagen membuat semua touken danshi dalam ruangan itu berpaling memandangi Kebiishi itu yang mulai melonjak ke arah Ietsuna dan akan menebasnya.

Semuanya berusaha bangun untuk melindungi Ietsuna, namun jarak antara Ietsuna lebih jauh ketimbang Kebiishi itu, mereka tidak akan sempat sampai. Sempat terpikirkan kalau mereka akan gagal kali ini.

.

.

.

 _Braak! Tang!_

Suara dobrakan pintu shoji dari samping terdengar cukup keras beserta adanya pedang beradu yang cukup keras mengagetkan semuanya. Tentu saja semuanya termangu karena saat itu kedatangan Ichigo Hitofuri dan Namazuo Toushirou bersama-sama menangkis serangan Kebiishi. Kebiishi itu terus menekannya, menakuti keduanya karena tubuh besarnya. Namun Ichigo dan Namazuo tak mau kalah, mereka bersama-sama menekan Kebiishi itu, hingga akhirnya Kebiishi itu sedikit terpental. Pada kesempatan itu, Namazuo membantu Ietsuna pergi dari ruangan itu, membopongnya pergi sedikit lebih jauh.

"Kalian ini siapa?" tanya Ietsuna tertatih-tatih karena masih merasa ketakutan, Namazuo dapat melihat kakinya yang masih gemetaran.

"Tak apa. Kami ditugaskan untuk menolong Anda." Balas Namazuo.

"Apa kalian sudah tahu kejadian ini akan terjadi?"

Sembari melepaskan tanganya dari Ietsuna, dan melepaskannya di ruangan yang cukup jauh dari Kebiishi itu, Namazuo membalasnya, "Pasukan Touken Danshi siap menyelamatkan Anda, Tokugawa Ietsuna." Tangannya ia angkat dan ia dekatkan pelipis matanya ibarat memberikan hormat, "Kami dari masa depan, rahasiakan ini." Ia lanjutkan dengan suara yang pelan dan telunjuknya yang ia dekatkan di bibirnya yang tersenyum, lalu Namazuo segera berlalu kembali kepada yang lain.

Saat itu Ietsuna hanya menganggapnya sebagai lelucon, dan akan memberikan penghargaan jika suatu saat bertemu lagi.

Suara gesekkan pedang kembali terdengar ketika Namazuo berlarian untuk kembali kepada yang lain, namun suara itu tidak terdengar dari dalam ruangan namun suara itu bersumber dari halaman belakang. Ketika bertemu dengan Yagen yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung Namazuo mendapati ternyata Ichigo memancingnya keluar dari dalam ruangan, karena dia tahu itu akan mempersulitnya dengan pedangnya yang cukup panjang.

Ketika Ichigo menahan serangan Kebiishi itu, Namazuo segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membantunya. Ia melompat dari belakang Kebiishi untuk memberikan serangan kejutan kepadanya. Tentu saja Ichigo yang melihatnya terkejut akan kedatangan Namazuo yang tiba-tiba, namun dia memahaminya dengan terus memancing Kebiishi agar terus menekan pedangnya. Saat itu Namazuo mendaratkan serangannya di punggung Kebiishi itu, menekan pedangnya agar menusuk lebih ke dalam, membuat Kebiishi itu menjeritkan kesakitannya hingga akhirnya dia tumbang.

Kebiishi itu hilang seolah-olah abu yang berterbangan, Namazuo hanya memandanginya hingga hilang tak terasa hingga akhirnya langit kemerahan menunjukkan distorsi ruang dan waktu yang terbuka dan segera membawa mereka kembali ke citadel.

* * *

"Unit kedua sudah kembali!"

Teriakan itu tentu saja membuat semuanya berkumpul menuju tempat mereka kembali, dan memandangi mereka yang terlihat payah dengan luka dimana-mana, dan tentu saja segera membantu membopong mereka segera ke ruang perbaikan dimana semua akan segera dirawat.

"Namazuo, kau tidak ke ruang perbaikan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dibandingkan denganku Yagen lebih membutuhkan. Luka ringan seperti ini akan baik-baik saja." Namazuo membalasnya dengan senyum, tentu saja setelah melihatnya tersenyum Ichigo juga akan membalasnya dengan senyuman hingga akhirnya Namazuo pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Dari balik _shoji_ yang tipis itu terlihat bayangan seseorang yang berjalan, Honebami hanya melihatnya melamun hingga akhirnya muncu sebuah tangan yang menarik pintu itu. Namazuo Toushirou yang muncul dengan pakaian yang kacau-balau itu membuat Honebami terkejut yang sontak segera memeluk Namazuo.

"Aaa… Honebami?" Namazuo termangu ketika badannya secara tiba-tiba didekap oleh Honebami. Namun Namazuo spontan tertawa ketika memandang Honebami yang berada pada dadanya itu memasang wajah malu-malu.

"Diam. Apa kau terluka?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Honebami membuat Namazuo tersipu malu, pasalnya dia yang pertama kali menanyakan hal itu kepadanya dan juga dia yang terlihat khawatir kepada Namazuo.

"T-Tak apa." Ia membalasnya dengan tersipu-sipu. Saat itu juga seketika wajahnya juga berubah menjadi terlihat sedikit muram, "Maaf, Honebami. Aku–"

"Aku tahu." Tentu saja jawaban Honebami membuat Namazuo terkejut. "Aku tahu kalau kau dibawa ke Edo pada saat Kebakaran Besar Meireki, dan tentu saja aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Honebami segera melepaskan dekapannya dari Namazuo.

"Maaf."

"Bukan berarti kau yang paling mengkhawatirkanku, kau harus menanggung bebanku. Aku tak apa. Aku senang di sini. Semuanya ikut membantu. Dan tentu saja itu semua berkatmu juga." Honebami sedikit tersipu saat mengatakan tentang Namazuo.

"Heehh… Aku disukai Honebami. Aku merasa malu…" Namazuo juga ikut tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah. Segera ganti pakaianmu dan ayo makan siang." Honebami yang malu-malu beranjak pergi dari ruangan meninggalkan Namazuo yang akan mengganti pakaiannya dan segera beranjak ke ruang makan.

– **end–**


End file.
